DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's abstract:) The investigator will build superior laser surgical tools that are safe, efficient, and versatile. The key to this approach is the use of dye microdrops to control the absorption of laser energy. This approach is made possible by the use of proprietary MicroJet fluid dispensing technology. The microJet technology can dispense picoliter fluid droplets at up to 20,000 Hz, with low-micron accuracy of drop placement. An endoscopic tool incorporating a laser optic and a fluid microdrop dispenser will be assembled in prototype.